


The Market

by LokiTheTimelord



Series: The Property of Writing [1]
Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Feels?, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheTimelord/pseuds/LokiTheTimelord
Summary: What were to happen if RGB went Negative on us at the market scuffle with Click?





	The Market

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction here so I'm nervous. This is really short cause i dont know.

RGB tackled Hero down and hugged them close as Click shot. Suddenly time stopped and nothing moved, the only thing moving was the pain that was scaling faster and faster. Click had shot him, and hit. RGB let go oh Hero as he landed on the ground, his strength already leaving. As he looked up at Click he saw Magnus, emotions flicked through him like the many channels of his television. But Magnus was too late, Click had hit him. He landed with a thud, the entire crowd was watching in horror at the scene. His screen was filling with static, he was slowly going numb as part of his hit screen sparked along with the pain. RGB faintly felt Hero rocking him, trying to get a response with the cries of his name and the sounds of tears hitting the floor. RGB's screen clicked off, Hero's cries grew louder as Click approached them. The scene grew to a stop as RGB's form moved, Hero looked up wishfully at him. But all that hope was washed away with panic and fear as his screen change to a swirling, black eye. RGB slowly got up as his form changed to a static blackness, Magnus took a step back as he watched his friend get up. Click mirrored the other's movement as the figure took a step towards them, more of a lurch than an actual step. The eye stared down Click as the figure kept approaching, a sudden weight had attached itself to RGB. The television head looked down at the child as tears started soaking them. He summoned up his cane as the audience gasped, a sickening crack was heard, followed by the dripping of something. After all, why would you trust a monster?


End file.
